Talk:Blue Pikmin
It's odd. Not only can a blue pikmin throw a purple pikmin that is ten times its own weight, but it actually throws purples FURTHER than any other colors. Red, yellow, and white pikmin get tossed out normally, but the purples have a very long arc to them. You'd think it would be the other way around, considering that purples weigh more... Mikeburnfire 12:02, 29 April 2008 (UTC)Mikeburnfire :Ugh, I think I've heard enough of Purples and their weigth.-- 12:56, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :It doesn't mean that that's as far as they can throw other Pikmin. Hey, since blue pikmin have gills, how can they breathe on land?- anikanpiggy1 :Who says they can breathe on land? ::Gills aren't really the opposite of lungs. I'm not an expert on respiration...or, a respirologist...but I can tell you that part of the reason lungs work so poorly under water is because water tends to have less oxygen per square unit than air. Not only that, but once your lungs have filled with water, they become totally useless in the air because new, oxygenated air water is no longer rushing in to replace the stuff you've already used, and there's practically no exchange of oxygen between the air outside and the water inside. I'm sure there are also reasons for lungs not working on the microscopic level, maybe having something to do with the way oxygen is transported through the alveoli walls...but that's not something I've ever looked into. Might be interesting though. I should check out Wikipedia.... Anyway, like I was saying, gills aren't just like lungs which use water instead of air, they're different organs. In fish, rather than sucking air into little sacs, water is whooshed along the surface of the gills which are filled with blood vessels. They do have a limited functionality above the water, and in fact, primitive arthropods used modified gill-like organs when taking the first steps onto land, but typically they just aren't designed to move large volumes of thin air like lungs are. That being said, much smaller animals, like tiny water-faring invertebrates, and of course Pikmin, would have a much easier time breathing air using gills than animals the size of a whale shark would.... ::EVEN STILL, there isn't anything that actually suggest that non-blue Pikmin use or have lungs. I think it's much more likely that they use their leaves' large surface areas to their advantage and take oxygen right out of the air just by waving it around. Like I said, smaller creatures have a much easier time with this, and they wouldn't even really need a terribly complex circulatory system to move that oxygen around their bodies. This is all really facinating... Too bad the Pikmin games don't have a dis—wait, I said that already. :::You could go further, and say there's nothing to suggest they require oxygen, that that's just an assumption based on there being oxygen on the planet. ::::And on the fact that oxygen releases a ton more energy than CO2, hence why it's used by things as active and energy intensive as animals, and also that hydrogen-sulfide is poisonous to them, a gas that likes to bind to molecules which normally accept oxygen. :::::Where did hydrogen sul'ph'ide come from? Is it in one of Olimar's notes? ::::::The American spelling uses an F. Anyway, yeah, Olimar's notes on the Doodlebug. :::::Yeah, I knew that... My intent was to make it clear I find the American spelling silly... Anyway, wondering, then - seeing as H2S and CH4 are colourless, where could the purple come from? And could we assume that all poison in the game is mainly those two chemicals? And the same for what's in whites? ::::It never said that those were the only two gasses the bug's flatulence, but the way it's written implies that hydrogen-sulfide makes up no small part of it, meaning that is it wasn't poisonous to Pikmin, it would most likely do nothing but dilute the rest of the gasses. The color is something I don't even want to bother getting into; it could be anything from tiny flecks of purplish waste to...purple something else. That's just looking at it in an in-universe manner though, since the color was undoubtedly added for the sole purpose of showing the player where the gas clouds are. Also, I can't say that all poison in the game is composed of the same gas, and I never meant to imply that I was saying that, since there's no limit to the kinds of nasty things that could be blown out of little orange pipes in the ground into the faces of Pikmin. :::I wasn't saying you implied anything like that, just asking what you thought about it... Oh You couldn't find a snapshot for this one either? GEE! WOW! *deep sigh followed by rolling eyes then walking out the door* http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif'Blue Ninjakoopa'http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif 23:53, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :What.